Identity Crisis
by Mitch
Summary: Sailor Moon must save Andrew


Identity Crisis by Mitch wells17@gte.net 

Summary: Sailor Moon must save Andrew. 

NOTE: This takes place very early in the first season, when Sailor Moon was the only Scout. 

Serena Tsukino was having a really downer day. It wasn't anything unusal. She was late to class that morning, got a 40 on last week's math quiz, and there was only one rice ball in her lunch that day. She expected a lot of ribbing from not only her parents, but from Luna as well. She couldn't even talk to Molly about it, she had been mysteriously sick that week and Serena didn't want to drop -her- problems on her, at least until she got better. Serena decided to get her mind off it all and duck into the Crown Game Center. She could vent her frustration on the Sailor V game and seeing Andrew always cheered her up. The strange thing was, as late in the day as it was, Crown was pretty quiet. Serena wondered why. The place was quiet in the early afternoon, but around this time it was usually jumping. She entered and realized why. Most of the games had "out of order" signs on them, which really bummed her. She was releaved when she realized that her favorite, Sailor V, was still working. She started playing and was actually doing pretty good. Just then, she heard a familar voice behind her. "Hey, Serena. Glad you're here." Serena turned around and didn't mind it when she heard Sailor V die on the computer screen. "Hey Andrew. How are things?" Andrew looked rather creastfallen, not a look Serena was used to from him. "Okay at the college, but not too good over here. Something happened to most of the customers while they were playing earlier this week. They just collapsed and were taken to the hospital. We don't know if it had to do with the games, but they have been acting funny lately. A reparman is going to check them out tonight. By the way, I haven't seen you all week." "I've been busy. I've missed coming here, though." Serena had been busy as Sailor Moon that week. She had been trying to sneek into Crown when she could but the enemy was getting rather busy lately. A horrible thought struck her. "Andrew, is this place...going to shut down?" Andrew laughed a little. "No, we made too much money last year, but I admit I'm a little worried. I don't want people thinking that this place is dangerous or anything." "Well, maybe things will pick up once the games get reapaired," said Serena. She looked at her watch. "Oh gosh! I'd better be going. Seeya, Andrew. Good luck." ----- After Serena left the game center, Andrew decided to go call his girlfriend Rita. He wondered if she was going to make that trip to study in Africa that she had been planning. If she was, he would miss her. As soon as he was about to leave, a man with sunglasses and a repairman's suit entered. "Excuse me," he said, "I'm the repairman." "Oh, go ahead. It's still my shift, but I'm just going to make a phone call." "Alright then." ----- As soon as the human left, Jedite went to work on the machines. Earlier that week, he had secretly rigged them to gather the energy of the players and transmit them to the Negaforce. Only the Sailor V game was unrigged, it seemed to have some kind of defence to his tinkering. His plan seemed to have backfired, since that seemed to be driving people away. He planned to fix the games so the effects would be less noticable. Also, the games would otherwise function as normal, with no indication of their new purpose. Also, if anything went wrong, he had brought a little surprise. 

----- Luna, the cat, was walking near Crown. Serena was at home studying. Actually, she might have been sleeping by now, but Luna wasn't going to check on her this time. She was going to check Central Command about the enemy's activity. As she reached Crown, Luna noticed something. Someone was there repairing the games and had a strange energy around him. Usually, she would be disappointed not to be able to speak to central command, whoever they were, but this time she was actually worried. Andrew then showed up and noticed Luna. "Oh, hey Luna." He bent down and scratched Luna's ear. "I'm afraid I don't have any milk right now, but I'll see if I can. I have to make a phone call first. Andrew left and Luna sat there thinking of how Andrew thought she was a regular Earth cat. Just then, another repairperson, this time a female entered the game center. Luna sensed something from that person too..if they -were- people. Luna was sure that she sensed some evil energy from both of them. She had to go get Serena. It was times like this she wished she -could- talk to Andrew, then she could take a raincheck on that milk. ----- 

Serena actually spent the evening studying. After such a depressing day, she didn't want Luna to complain to her about her studies. She eventually tired out and passed out into her math book. Sometime later, she felt something nudging her. She opened her eyes and saw Luna. "Serena!" Luna declared, "We've got to get to the Game Center." That collection of words were the last thing Serena to expect Luna to say. "Luna, are you feeling alright?" "Serena, the enemy is at Crown!" "Oh! For a second, I thought I was dre-----... Oh my gosh! ANDREW!" Serena grabbed Luna and ran like lightning. ----- 

Serena got to Crown in record time and saw through the window a strange woman made of wireframe lifting Andrew by his neck! She had no second thoughts about this one! "MOON PRISM POWER!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and started to charge in. "Serena, wait! What if Andrew recognizes you?" Sailor Moon hadn't thought of that. "Well, no has so far..." She walked through the doors and hoped Andrew was okay. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" she declared "MESSING WITH VIDEO GAMES AND ONE OF CROWN'S BEST GUYS! THAT'S GOING TO FAR! I AM SAILOR MOON, THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPTH OVER EVIL, AND THAT MEANS YOU!" 

"You know, you had a nasty habit of showing up at the wrong time." Sailor Moon then noticed Jedite in the corner. "I've been meaning to try out this yoma on you. Let go of this worthless human, VidVixen." The wireframe lady dropped Andrew. "Andrew!" shouted Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?" "I...will be. How did you know my name?" Sailor Moon felt stymed. She just leaked out to Andrew that she knew him! She needed to cover for it somehow. "Well...you see..." "Oh, spare the explanations!" declared VidVixen. "Let's play!" VidVixen fired from her hands what looked old oil barrels that rolled at Sailor Moon. "Woah! Hey! Quit that!" said Sailor Moon as she dodged them, sometimes by jumping over them. "Oil barriels? You are -so- behind in the times!" "Is that so? How about something more -modern-!" Just then, VidVixen's left arm changed into a sharp pick. She jumped at Sailor Moon, attempting to stab her. Sailor Moon dodged in time, just as VidVixen's spike was wedged into the floor. "Can't...get it... out..." Sailor Moon saw her chance. She removed her tiara and threw it at the yoma. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Her glowing tiara hit VidVixen and turned her into moon dust. "Looks like you win again," said Jedite, "Just remember, you've only been lucky so far." Jedite vanished, just as he always did. Sailor Moon wasn't concerned about it now, however. She was worried about Andrew. "Andrew, are you okay?" "I guess. Just a little confused. How did you know my name?" "Er, uh, a lot of the girls in the 10th District have heard of you. You're their favorite arcade guy." Andrew just stood there blushing. "Uh, about the games...do you think their still...?" "Oh, usually whatever Jedite does disappears with him, so they should be okay. If not, just call a real repair company." Sailor Moon looked at the Sailor V game. "At least they didn't mess with this masterwork! I love this one." "Heh. You remind me of someone I know." Sailor Moon suddenly became nervious. "Oh, don't worry. I mean that in a positive way." Sailor Moon's heart started beating rapidly. "Uh, I'd better be going." "Okay, thank you Sailor Moon. You know I always wanted to meet you. I won't forget this." Sailor Moon started to blush as she left. "Me either," she whispered. 


End file.
